Dhampire
by Void-san
Summary: The half breed isn't right...there's something in his blood...something he wants to take and rip apart. Alucard X OC
1. Ashiro

**Tiger Ashiro**

**Race**: dhampire {half human/half vampire}

**Build:** small, slight, somewhat feminine, cat like, quick, and short

**Appearrance:** chin length, straight, spiky-ish, chocolate brown hair, pale ivory skin, rich reddish brown eyes, small elfin features, and small, dainty fangs {Also tends to put a random colored streak in his hair so as to illistrate his love of bright colors}

**Abilities:** has a curse in his right palm, has a barrier made of shadows, & speed

**Clothes:** usually a black hooded trench coat with sleeves past his fingertips, a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and lace-up combat boots that reach 3 inches above the ankles

**Past**: His mother never really cared much about him, just about his sister, who was more vampiric than him in nature. His father hated him, eventually selling him to his friends nd various other men. At seven, he was taken to the hospital with a broken arm, and was almost dead from blood loss. However, the authorities did nothing and that was the last time, Tiger Ashiro ever went to a doctor or even left the house. When he turned fifteen, he escaped into the woods near his mother's home and found a way to survive on the streets. Thieving. Naturally after some time, Ashiro was caught and rather than be killed by the foriegn mercanary, he was instead recruited at nineteen years old to join Hellsing, where it was hoped that the reasons behind his strange shadow barrier, and the curse placed in his right hand.


	2. Chapter 1

He said nothing, his dark reddish brown eyes blankly taking in his surroundings, searching carefully for an escape route. Finding none, the petite male instead glared at his captor, a strange old man, wearing what looked like one of those classic butler suits, and had a piece of glass over one eye. He hadn't spoken, and hadn't moved toward him in any way, but he knew better than to assume safety. If you weren't in a room alone with the doors barricaded shut, there was no way you were safe. Even then, you probably still weren't fully protected.

Wincing at his paranoid train of thought, the dark haired dhampire shifted, wishing desperately for some sort of liquor, he wasn't very good to be around when he wasn't drunk.

The door opened, and a blond haired woman entered, a cigar hanging from her mouth. Spying the old man, her eyes brightened in surprise.

"Walter? I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow evening?" Then her gaze found him, bound securely to the chair beside the desk, hood drawn up around his head, hiding him from closer inspection. Still, he felt barren, like she could see those scars on his soul, if he had one. He didn't do much but shudder slightly, this feeling was familiar to him, he felt it always when he was sober. After several seconds, the blond calmly spoke.

"Who's this?" Came the blunt question. Finally, she turned her attention back to the man, Walter. The dhampire sagged in relief, simply glad she no longer stared at him. Walter straightened from his former position of leaning against the wall, glancing at the male in question.

"He was a thief, though I think he would be of more use to Hellsing, rather than go back to his former life, if you could call it that." At this Walter frowned, his disapproval seeping from his very being. The woman frowned as well, turning back to look at him again. Then she sighed.

"I'll handle him in the morning. Lock him in the basement or something, Alucard's on a mission with Seras, so he should be fine." she yawned and exited the room, no doubt going back to bed. Walter nodded and smoothly approached him, unbinding him from the chair, only to rebind him, this time like a caterpillar. The man threw him over his shoulder and began to walk. And walk, and walk. When the half-breed had decided the old man was lost, he was unceremoniously dropped to the floor, and judging by the way the sound of his shoes hitting the floor faded, left him there.

Squirming, the dhampire bared his fangs in frustration, before becoming still and straining his ears for noise, any noise. Just to warn him of what's to come. Nothing, there's just empty silence. That's worse than if there was noise, at least then he could brace himself, for better or worse. But this...this is just waiting, trembling on a knife-edge. Hours passed, and the slight frame had long ceased even listening closely for noise.

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap-tap<em>.

The dhampire's eyes slid open sleepily, though he hadn't slept.

_Tap. Tap. Tap! Tap! Tap-tap-tap!_

Puzzled, he inhaled. His breath picked up, his dark eyes widened.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Clearly, what he smelled now, could smell him too. And it was coming to investigate what was in it's home.

_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_

His chest now heaved, and he held his lower lip between his fangs anxiously. The other was close enough now that a human could hear him, close enough that it was no longer unidentified. "It" was a male vampire, a powerful one. He let out a weak groan, and dropped his head to the floor, giving up on watching for him. The elder was clearly toying with the hybrid until he became bored and decided to let himself become visible.

**_TAP! TAP! _**

Suddenly, he felt a presence beside him, and tensing, opened his eyes. There, beside his head, was a boot, a large one. He slid his gaze to the place above his head, finding the twin to the boot in front of his face. Gulping, he followed the boot up one long leg, over a slender hip, followed by a broad chest to land nervously on a pair of crimson eyes, peering at him over a pair of silver rimmed sunglasses.

He whimpered, feeling suddenly small, even with his boots on he wouldn't come to this man's chest. The vampire smirked, his eyes rippling like water with sadistic amusement. At the sight, he felt a sinking sense of dread in his belly, and he choked on his own breath for a moment. Then he stiffened, holding back his reaction, letting the familiar cold calm take over his mind, taking everything in but what happened to his body. Whether the vampire left him, killed him, or decided he needed flying lessons, it was better if he couldn't feel it happening. Better to have the aftermath of things.

A large hand reached down, and as the ground wasn't _nearly_ as close as it was before, he realized he was being brought to eye level. Well, eye level for the green giant, maybe. Though he didn't look at them, he was keenly aware of the crimson orbs doing their best to bore a whole into the side of his hooded head. He shook him then, and he blinked as his hood fell back, revealing his face to the vampire. It was then he realized, the man had a hold of the rope spanning across his chest. His back was arched painfully, almost in an upside down U. This unfortunately meant, he was looking straight at the lower part of the wall, almost the floor, as his head was lolling gently. He was completely limp.

He finally moved, aside from breathing, his reddish chocolate eyes lifting. Slowly, he raised his head up to look at the crimson stare focused on his frail frame. Amused annoyance coiled in the bloody depths and ,with a sigh, he let his head fall back again, closing his eyes. Not much point in writhing around, he realized, this vampire was only waiting to see what he would do, like an exterminator watching a particular looking bug. A smirk grew across his face, and his grip tightened, causing the ropes around his still pliant form to squeeze him. He let out a silent gasp, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth.

The half-breed moaned weakly, he hadn't realized just how powerful this man's hand was, after all it was just a hand, it shouldn't have been able to cause much damage from just holding the rope. Clearly, he'd been wrong about that. Wheezing weakly, he stared at the wall, letting out a grunt as the vampire dropped him on the ground.

Sparks flew through his vision at the sudden pain of his head cracking against the floor and he blinked blearily. Bursting into laughter, the vampire crouched beside him, tilting his black haired head to the side.

"And who are you?" he drawled calmly. Weakly, he blinked away his remaining dizziness long enough to comprehend the question. Naturally, he answered the way he usually did, without wisdom.

"The guy on the floor, fuck hole! Who'd I look like to you!" he snarled, squirming away from him. The vampire only laughed again and casually jerked him back over to his larger frame, pushing his palm down on his collar bone.

"How 'bout a name, snippy?" he grinned, his red eyes flashing warnings at the dhampire. Once again finding himself without breath, he glared at the vampire.

"Tiger Ashiro." he murmured, closing his eyes. There was a dark chuckle, followed by the pressure on his chest lessening, then finally vanishing. Along with the vampire himself. Ashiro let out a groan and rolled onto his side, waiting for morning.


	3. Chapter 2

_The secret side of me, I'll never let you see. _

_I keep it caged but I can't control it. _

_So keep away, The beast is ugly. _

**"Monster" Sung by Skillet**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**

Ashiro groaned in pain, his eyes sliding open to look around again. It was morning, he could tell this by the sound of feet on the floors above him. But still he was left alone in the dark basement, something he strongly disagreed with, light was good, light meant you could see better. Irritated with himself, the halfbreed shifted, and moved his eyes over the area, seeing the same thing he'd seen three hours ago when the sun had risen to for about thirty minutes, create a faint crimson glow beneath a distant door. He wondered when they would come get him, he had a feeling his ribs were badly bruised, maybe fractured and he knew his collar bone was snapped, at least from what he could feel it was a clean break, the calm red clad vampire could have shattered the bone instead of merely snapping it.

Finally, a scent hit his nose and he sighed. Footsteps reached his ears and he was grateful for the awkward wriggling he'd done to get his hood back over his face. Looking up he found himself looking at the butler from before. He didn't so much as hiss in pain as his ribs hit the man's shoulder, the action confirming they were just bruised. The butler began walking, and soon enough the sun washed over the halfbreed, sending hazy heat through out him. Ashiro's lips twitched in a slight smile, before he gritted his teeth, the ends of his collarbone grinding against each other.

Silence was broken only by the soles of the butler's shoes and the noises Ashiro could hear in the rest of the mansion. They stopped and Ashiro was placed on the ground. Immediately, his dark eyes scanned the room, finding nothing except a pale haired woman smoking a cigar to catch his interest, he simply watched.

"Do you know who it is you tried to steal from?" She finally spoke, her blue eyes narrowed on his hooded face. Ashiro simply shrugged, opting to let her do all the talking. Her eyes narrowed angrily, but she kept herself controlled. This brought a rather large amount of relief from him, he knew just how dangerous an unhappy woman could get.

"Walter was on an errand for me when you decided to take what isn't yours." She continued, watching him closely. Still, he remained silent for another moment, choosing his words. Then, he let out a soft laugh.

"And what exactly does your errand have to do with vampires?" His voice was sharp, untrusting, and clipped, the way it was with everyone, unless he was being sarcastic. The blond tensed and Ashiro felt Walter tug his hood off, allowing the rays of sun, spilling in the rather ornate window, to shine on his face. He didn't do anything but close his eyes, unlike most full blooded vampires, he wasn't harmed by the sunlight. Once Ashiro's eyes adjusted, he opened them and saw the woman's brows furrow.

"I know, I know. My eyes are strange." And they were; a rich dark color that was all too easily compared to blood drenched chocolate, or now, in the light,bloody mud. His eye color was strange. She nodded slowly, relief evident in her face, and Walter suddenly spoke.

"If it weren't for the brown in them, they would look exactly like the eyes of a vampire." Ashiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes, choosing instead to level a glare at the smoking cigar in the ashtray on the desk.

"They would, wouldn't they?" The blond's comment had him tensing unhappily. The way she said it was as though she were thinking. People who thought about things around him usually weren't involved in anything that went well for him. Uneasy, he shrugged, turning his gaze to the floor. If these two were to attack him, he really didn't want to see it. He had seen enough to last him three lifetimes.

It was then that he heard laughter, and it made him sick. The vampire from before was awake and Ashiro had the sinking feeling that he was in the room. At least, his scent was, but it didn't seem to be in one particular place just all over the room. Dazed, he jerked his head up, eyes large and slightly panicked. However, the blond and Walter didn't seem fazed, if anything they were amused by his reaction.

A dark form began to take shape behind the blond and Ashiro's breath caught for a moment before he started to hyperventilate. But a narrowing of the vampire's eyes made him go still and stare silently at the red clad figure. Upon seeing the control that he had over Ashiro's very body, the blond scowled and spun around.

"Alucard, what do you know about this?" she demanded. The dark haired vampire merely smirked, but eventually replied.

"Just snippy's name. Funny name for a mix like that. More funny that he even has a name." It seemed that the blond was used to Alucard's attitude, as she merely narrowed her eyes and began speaking.

"What kind of mixture?" she asked, looking suspiciously at Ashiro. Alucard smirked widely and Ashiro flinched. His secret was about to be blown out of water right into his face.

"He's a dhampire." Puzzled the blond blinked then frowned, irritation obvious in her eyes. It was then that Ashiro realized that he was baiting her, worse, it was working. He squirmed, earning a warning glare from both humans.

"And what's that?" she asked angrily.

"To be exact, snippy is only half human, the rest of his blood is vampiric. Whelps like him don't usually happen unless a vampire's been the subject of experimentation." The grin on Alucard's face seemed more like the look a wolf has right before it bites the head off the rabbit it caught. The halfbreed sighed, his eyes closing. He tensed, better to be prepared for the strike when it came.

"Alucard...take him down to the basement and put him in the room closest to yours. Keep an eye on him until he proves himself either a danger or a liability." The woman's voice was low and carefully empty of emotion.

"If he's just a liability, no threat?" This was Walter's voice. There came a sigh.

"I'll leave him for Alucard to handle."


	4. Chapter 3

_You never go_  
><em>Your always here (suffocating me)<em>  
><em>Under my skin<em>  
><em>I cannot run away <em>  
><em>Fading slowly<em>

**"Already Over" Sung by Red**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<br>**

_Biting. Grinding. Pressing. Pushing. Snapping. Tugging. Thirst. **Thirst. **_Ashiro woke with a snap of his fangs, earning him a dark chuckle. Immediately his wiry frame tensed and against his better judgement, he growled. If anything Alucard merely laughed harder, striding smoothly to where Ashiro lay on the floor(several feet from the coffin he'd been given). Moments later found the dhampire choking on his own blood as the vampire pressed his boot firmly down against his sternum. Just when Ashiro began to think Alucard would simply kill him, the other lifted his foot and let him coil himself into a wheezing ball.

When Ashiro felt he could breathe again, he rolled to his back and snarled up at Alucard, whimpering when all it got him was a casual nudge against his still smarting chest. It had been three days since he had been placed into Alucard's control. So far the only thing he could tell about the vampire was that he enjoyed suffering and that he easily rendered Ashiro helpless. Thankfully, the vampire was not as harsh as he could have been. Not once had Alucard demanded blood nor had he forced Ashiro to drink his. Then again, as far as the halfbreed could tell, the vampire had never actually encountered a hybrid before him. The chances of him knowing a dhampire's purpose were very slim indeed.

"Just why would someone make your kind?" Ashiro jumped as Alucard spoke, curiously wondering if the larger had been reading his mind, but deciding against it after a moment or so. However, he snarled at Alucard just in case. This earned him an amused snort and a kick that sent him across the room. It was at this point four of his ribs snapped and he let out a low whine in the back of his throat, and Alucard just wouldn't stop laughing. Whimpering, Ashiro lay nearly motionless, cringing as far from the vampire as he could without actually moving around.

"Are you going to snap those teeth again?" The dhampire flinched upon realizing that Alucard's question was-in fact-real. Wordlessly, he glowered at the sadistic male but said nothing. Luckily, it didn't seem to bother him, as he simply looked at him with those unsettling scarlet eyes before sighing and striding away.

"You get so weird sometimes, Mutt."

* * *

><p>Ashiro was pissed, not only could he not move, his throat was burning for the first time in two years. Dhampires didn't require blood unless they were severely injured, thanks to Alucard's strange attacks he was now in need of blood. Honestly, Ashiro felt that the vampire should have expected him to try to bite. However, his thoughts faded as Alucard's scent sharpened, signifying the other's sudden presence. A deep need sank into him and his winced as his fangs lengthened, forcing his gums to accommodate them and bleed. Immediately, his throat burned at the taste of blood, despite it being his own. He growled halfheartedly<p>

"Hmm? What's wrong with you now?" Alucard crouched above him, peering in morbid curiosity at his bleeding mouth. After a few seconds, he frowned at Ashiro,a strange look in his eyes.

"So they make it impossible for you to enjoy feeding. When your fangs elongate they damage you, and the blood drives you damn near crazy." Ashiro let out a miserable whine.

"Pathetic little creature." Whether or not the vampire said anything more, Ashiro was uncertain. His mind seemed to fall apart around him, leaving him able to listlessly open and close his mouth with repetitive little clicks.

At some point, a hand carefully cradled his head and chilled human blood poured from a bottle down his throat. After that, he simply faded into blissful blackness.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up already!" Ashiro grunted and lifted his head, idly noting his ribs had almost healed. Dizzily, he blinked at the short haired vampire sitting beside him. Seeing that he had in fact obeyed her, the blue eyed girl grinned at him.<p>

"Good you're up! Master will want to know!" she stated and before Ashiro could completely focus on her she had darted from the room. Quietly, Ashiro dropped his head back to the floor.

"What the hell's going on?" he groaned.

"Police girl watched you while I asked some questions." At the sound of Alucard's voice, the dhampire cringed but growled in the bottom of his throat. The dark haired vampire mere smirked and roughly rubbed his head. Ashiro hissed at the sharp tugging the action caused his hair.

"And still you'll fight. Helpless and weak as you are." With that Alucard's hand stopped it's movement, then left his head. warily, he watched the vampire, who had a strange almost vacant expression.

"Why don't you stand up, mutt." It wasn't a question...so Ashiro did't answer.


End file.
